A Fateful Conversation
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne turns to Martin for advice about her feelings for Niles. But something unexpected happens before she can get an answer. Sequel to "Think of Me" by BaronessBlixen.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Thanks to Anika (BaronessBlixen) for allowing me to continue yet another of her wonderful stories! I felt that this one practically begged for a sequel. I originally thought this would be a one-shot, but as usual, the story had other ideas! ;) I promise to get Ch. 2 up ASAP!

Daphne awoke and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Donny had already left. She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought, but she couldn't help it. She had things to do today, just as he did. First, she had to go back over to Dr. Crane's and check on Mr. Crane. She knew if she didn't make sure he ate something sensible for breakfast, he would most likely grab whatever he could find in the fridge and wash it down with a beer. After that, her usual chores, and Mr. Crane's therapy. Then, of course, dinner. The part she looked forward to most. She used to enjoy the dinners because they reminded her a bit of growing up in Manchester, hearing about everyone's day, even possibly starting an argument over something trivial. It all made Daphne feel as if she really were a part of this family. But, lately, the reason she couldn't wait for the evening was that, more often than not, Niles would drop by. Well, he'd been over less frequently now that Mel was in his life. But the times when he did visit, Daphne secretly enjoyed his compliments. Now that she knew the reason behind them, it made her feel special.

Once again, she remembered she should be feeling all of these things for Donny, not Niles. But, while her head knew that, her heart couldn't seem to agree. She'd seen the way Niles lit up whenever she entered the room. Donny was always glad to see her, but something about the way Niles reacted made Daphne's heart skip a beat.

As soon as she'd finished clearing the table from breakfast, Daphne got ready to do Mr. Crane's therapy. Because they were both familiar with the daily routine, it gave Daphne time to think. This problem of her feelings for Niles was driving her out of her mind.

"Daphne!" Mr. Crane's voice brought her mind to the present.

"What? I'm sorry, Mr. Crane. Me mind wandered." She smiled apologetically.

Martin rolled his eyes. "I'm finished with my stupid exercises. Can I go play with Eddie now?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I suppose. I've got chores to do in here anyway." She helped him up.

"That gets harder and harder to do every day," Martin muttered.

"Well, if you did a bit more exercise, instead of sitting in bloody that chair of yours, it might not be so bad!" Daphne retorted.

"Daph, what's gotten into you?" Martin asked. His cop instincts told him something was on Daphne's mind, but he wasn't sure what.

Daphne sighed. Living with the Cranes the way she did, someone was bound to notice she wasn't herself. She would've preferred to discuss the matter with Dr. Crane, or, better yet, Niles himself. But maybe Mr. Crane's advice would be helpful, too. He did have a certain no-nonsense way of looking at things. "Well, I've got a bit of a problem."

"Why don't you talk to Frasier about it? I mean, he gives advice for a living!" Martin said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I have thought about talking to him. But it might be a bit awkward..." She laughed nervously.

"All right, then," Martin said. "Try me. I may not have a fancy degree like Frase, but I've given advice a time or two in my life."

"I love Donny. I really do," Daphne said. _Why do I say that like I'm trying to convince myself?_ she wondered. "But...lately, I find meself thinking of someone else more and more."

"Well, who is this other person?" Martin asked. Daphne hadn't been around any other men besides Donny, at least not that he was aware.

Daphne winced, wondering if she could really say this out loud to Niles' own father. But she was desperate for an answer, so she would have to tell him the truth. "It's Niles."

Martin tightened his grip on his cane, making sure he wouldn't lose his balance. "Niles?!"

"Yes. I know it's strange. But ever since I found out how he feels, I can't stop thinking of him!" She was now near tears.

"Wait, you know about Niles' secret?" Martin asked. Before Daphne could answer him, there was a knock at the door. Daphne was now crying in full, so Martin hobbled over to the door. He opened it to find his younger son standing there.

"Hi, Dad. I had a break between sessions, so I thought I'd drop off the book I borrowed -" Niles stopped speaking abruptly when he noticed his angel stood in the living room in tears.

Martin followed his son's gaze. There was only one thing to do. "Eddie, where are you?!" He walked as quickly as possible toward his room, leaving the two alone. He had a feeling they would both be happier once this conversation was over.


	2. Chapter 2

As if pulled by a magnet, Niles walked toward Daphne. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

When he came near her, Daphne reached out to touch his check. "You sweet man," she whispered.

Not knowing what else to do, Niles took her in his arms, rubbing her back to soothe her. "It's all right, Daphne. Shh. Whatever it is, I'm here."

Daphne could hardly believe this. Here he was consoling her, and he didn't even know what the problem was! When she'd composed herself as best she could, she pulled out of his embrace. "I was just asking your father for some advice."

Niles nodded. "I don't say this very often, but Dad's wise in his own way. I'm sure he gave you the best advice he could."

"Well, he didn't get a chance to give me any advice. I started crying while I was telling him what was wrong. And then you walked in."

Niles took her by the hand, gently leading her to Frasier's couch. "Well, perhaps it's fate that I came by. Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind? I may not have my own radio show, but I'll help you in any way I can."

Daphne squeezed his hand, smiling at his kind words. "Well, it's rather a complicated story. You remember when your brother was having those back pains?"

Niles nodded. "Of course. But what does that have to do with your problem?"

"He was taking those painkillers, and they made him rather...loopy. He even said that your father's chair was comfortable!"

Niles laughed. Frasier must've been high. He'd never known his brother to say anything positive about the green recliner that Martin loved so much. "Did...did Frasier say something to upset you?"

"Well, it wasn't so much what he said that's been bothering me, but me reaction. To make a long story short, he told me your secret."

Niles looked at her in confusion. What secret? He wasn't one to hide things from people, especially not his family. But there was one thing he'd kept hidden. At least, it had been hidden from Daphne. "Oh...my...he told you..." Niles couldn't finish the sentence. He felt himself begin to hyperventilate.

Daphne took hold of his hand, comforting him as best she could. "Deep breaths, Dr. Crane. Just calm down."

After a few moments, Niles felt his pulse and respiration return to normal. "Thank you, Daphne."

Daphne smiled. "I was surprised when he told me. I never suspected it. I tried to tell meself it was no big deal. After all, we're both involved with other people now."

Niles felt his pulse begin to race again. Could she really be saying that she had feelings for him, too?

"But then, I found meself watching you all the time when you came by. How considerate and sweet you always are. What a good friend you are. I know it's awful for me to think this way. Donny's very nice, but I don't think I love him."

Niles' head began to spin. His ears heard the words, but his brain couldn't make sense of them. "Daphne -"

"Now, I know you're with Mel, and I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. But being with Donny when I can't stop thinking about you has been driving me bloody out of me mind."

Mel. Since Niles had walked in here, she hadn't even crossed his mind once. But that was nothing unusual. He could barely think of anything else when Daphne was around. Mel meant nothing to him. His heart belonged to Daphne. He took a deep breath. He reached out for her hand. A feeling of warmth spread through him when their fingers touched. "Daphne, I'm not uncomfortable. I'm ecstatic. I love you. Mel was just a way for me to deny my feelings. My heart is yours. It always has been."

Daphne felt her eyes welling up again. Only now they were happy tears. She leaned forward. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. It could have been a platonic kiss between friends, but they both knew it wasn't.

Daphne felt a twinge of guilt. Donny had treated her well. He could make her happy. But her feelings were clear. This was where she belonged. Leaving Donny wouldn't be easy, but the temporary heartache would be more than worth it. When she looked out into her future, she saw herself spending her life with the man she loved: Dr. Niles Crane. She couldn't imagine a better future.

**The End**


End file.
